memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
XVI wiek
16 wiek [XVI wiek] Wiek zwany też stuleciem to jednostka czasu licząca 100 lat, który zaczyna się cyframi 1501 a kończy zerami 1600. W 2364 SD 41153.7-41153.8 podczas pierwszego kontaktu załogi U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D z istotą zwaną Q. thumb|150px|Pierwszy kontakt z Q w 2364 Q domagał się od kapitana, żeby powrócił z swoim statkiem do własnego systemu. Twierdził, że ludzie nadal byli niebezpiecznym, dzikim dziecięcym gatunkiem. 400 lat wcześniej od 20 wieku, mordowali się wzajemnie w sporach o podobizny plemiennych bogów. Nie było żadnych wskazań, że ludzie się zmienią. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) 1501-1510 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1511-1520 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1521-1530 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1531-1540 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1541-1550 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1551-1560 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1561-1570 1564 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja geograficzna : Stratford-upon-Avon, Anglia :William Szekspir urodzony 23 kwietnia 1564 w XVI wieku w Stratford-upon-Avon na Ziemi. (dane rzeczywiste) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1571-1580 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1581-1590 1582 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kavis Alpha system, Beta Kwadrant :Kolejny wybuch w sektorze Kavis Alpha, spowodowany przez gwiazdę neutronową. (TNG: Evolution) 1588 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Hiszpańska inwazja na Anglię zostaje udaremniona. (ENT: Future Tense) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1590-1600 1590 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolkan, Wolkan system, Beta Kwadrant :Na Ziemi, w Zachodniej Europie przeprowadzane są pierwsze eksperymenty przy użyciu mikroskopu. (VGR: Scorpion, Part I i Part II, Concerning Flight) 1596 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Anglia :William Szekspir napisał kronikę "Henryk IV, część 1". (dane rzeczywiste) 1597 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Anglia :William Szekspir napisał kronikę "Henryk IV, część 2". (dane rzeczywiste) Ok. 1600 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Włochy :Flint spotyka Galileusza. (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : 892-IV, 892 system, ... Kwadrant :Na planecie 892-IV, na której nadal istnieje Imperium Rzymskie, ma miejsce ostatnia wojna. (TOS: Bread and Circuses) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Bajoranie budują statek kosmiczny poruszany wiatrem słonecznym. (DS9: Explorers) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-473912, UFC 473912 system, Gamma Kwadrant :T-Rogoranie podbijają i zniewalają Skrreean. (DS9: Sanctuary) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Qo'noS, Qo'noS system, Beta Kwadrant :Klingońskie Imperium jest rządzone przez Drugą Dynastię. Okres ten kończy się gdy generał K'Trelan zabija cesarza Reclawa i całą jego rodzinę. Przez następne 10 lat rządy sprawuje Rada wybierana demokratycznie. Ten czas określany jest przez Klingonów jako "Ciemny Czas". Po nim rządy zaczyna sprawować Trzecia Dynastia, która przywłaszcza sobie imiona członków Drugiej Dynastii by zachować iluzję ciągłości władzy. (DS9: You Are Cordially Invited...) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolkan, Wolkan system, Beta Kwadrant :Wg. Q, w tych czasach, na Ziemi, ludzie walczą, mordując się w imię plemiennych bóstw. (TNG: Encounter At Farpoint) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis Kategoria:Linia czasowa